


In the Quiet of the Morning

by MissLiveByThePen



Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adopted Children, Early Mornings, Idealism, KyluxAdvent2020, M/M, The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLiveByThePen/pseuds/MissLiveByThePen
Summary: Peaces finds Armitage Hux signing up for responsibilities that he never expected, but when your husband hoards children like a Kryat dragon, you just have to go with the flow.Kylux Advent 2020: Day 2: Sunrise
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: KyluxAdvent2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	In the Quiet of the Morning

Years ago if you’d have told Armitage Hux that he would be willingly spending a week of his hard-earned leave on some scenic, idealistic planet like Naboo, he wouldn’t have believed it. Firstly, he hadn’t taken more than a day of leave the entire first decade of his career. Secondly, the idea of the war ever being over seemed more like a fantasy even at the height of his fervor for the First Order. Yet, here he was with a steaming mug of tarine tea and some sticky pastry one of the children discarded the night before. 

Oh, that would be another reality shock to the thirty-something General Hux. The ragtag group of force-sensitive children that Kylo Ren hoarded like a Kryat dragon and brought into his life. Being a father wasn’t something he ever thought he wanted, but the aftermath of the war created a hole in the galaxy as force-sensitives continued to be born and, in far too many cases, abused for their abilities. Kylo acknowledged it by adopting anyone he came across. Hux had been more than hesitant the first time Kylo approached him about setting up some kind of support system. Honestly, he thought the man would grow bored after the first.

He’d been utterly and impossibly wrong. 

They had five now and each one had wormed their way into his heart like a malignant tumor. The soft sound of shuffling pulled his attention back towards the bed. Humming, he gently ran his hand over the vivid blue lekku of their daughter. She’d pressed back into his side the moment he returned to bed, seeking out the extra warmth since it appeared that the blankets were being hogged by her brothers and other father. One glance to his right showed him the massive puppy-pile of limbs and lekku and hair in one big blanket cocoon. 

No matter how many times he insisted the bed was too small for all seven of them, Kylo was far too weak to tell them ‘no’ after a nightmare or storm. All they had to do was pout or let their eyes get a little watery and he’d crumble. 

Weak sap, honestly. 

Shaking his head, Hux returned to his tea to watch the first rays of morning sunlight slip across the marble floors. Soon, one of the children would grumble for breakfast or bully their way into his lap, if Kylo hadn’t already beat them to the punch. For now, Hux enjoyed the quiet for just a little while longer. He didn’t get very much of it these days.

He was nearly finished with his tea when he felt the bed shift once more. He hid a grin behind his mug as Kylo wiggled and squirmed from his cocoon and stumbled off into the ‘fresher. Not that his mini-captors seemed to mind because they just burrowed into the warm spot where he used to be. It wouldn’t be much longer now. They never stayed asleep long once they sensed both parents were up for the day. 

Grunting softly, Hux carefully slipped from the bed and rearranged the blankets around a little to redistribute the warmth before cleaning up from his breakfast. Dishes in the kitchenette and leftover food thrown away, he leaned against the countertop to watch the world outside their window wake up for the day. 

“It’s pretty,” he said once he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “I can’t believe you convinced me to take leave. I could be working instead of lazing about like a certain someone.”

He could feel the rumble in Kylo’s chest as he laughed, “but you would have missed this sunrise.” 

“I could do without the sun. You’ve seen what it does to my skin,” he pointed out as he tipped his head back for a good morning kiss. “I suppose I would have missed you and the brats if I’d have been back on the ship.”

Kylo hummed as he tightened his hold on Hux’s waist, swaying him just a little as he pressed their cheeks together and watched the sunrise over the lake. “We’d have missed you, too. Come. Let’s get them ready for the day.” The pressure of those arms around him were gone far too soon, but he turned around to watch Kylo bounce the end of the bed with his hands. Disturbing the younglings from their sleep. “Rise and shine!”

The chorus of sleepy voices mumbling and grunting as they tried to hide from Kylo’s morning torture was enough to pull another smile from him. Yeah, he never could have imagined he’d end up like this but he didn’t regret any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! :)


End file.
